Rival Roommates
by A. R. Chwa
Summary: Episode One: (Ch 1-4) Calvin Ferguson leaves Brooklyn for an elite boarding school on the west coast. But he's in for a surprise when his new roommate shows up. Episode Two: The Return of Max Mouse. (Ch 5-8) Calvin spots Janice Hall and discovers she wants revenge on L J Bad.
1. Chapter 1

RIVAL ROOMMATES – PART ONE

Opening Scene: Late Summer 1994. Alex Fernandez and Lenni Frazier are walking down the sidewalk.

Alex: So Jamal says he's gonna have to take the subway every day to get to the High School of Science.

Lenni: Every day?

Alex: Yep. But since his dad works for the subway, he's gonna get a special pass. That way he doesn't have to stop and get a ticket every time.

Lenni: Well that's good. But it's going to be so weird this year. Jamal at a whole different school. Us in _high school_?

Alex: And Gaby's going to Hurston with Tina this year too. It's like…when did my kid sister suddenly grow up?

Lenni: (laughs) She's been grown up for a while Alex.

Alex: I know. But it's so hard to accept sometimes. I feel like she should be running around with Hector and Casey.

Lenni: But Hector's gone now…and Casey just went home. It only make sense that she hang out with Tina again.

Alex: Yeah. I kind of envy her.

Lenni: Oh you _do_?

Alex gives a shrug as Lenni giggles and looks down the sidewalk. Outside of The Party Animal, a taxi is waiting while Calvin is loading a suitcase into the back.

Lenni: Where's he going?

Alex: Hopefully to the moon. Hey Calvin!

Calvin looks over and gives a smug smile.

Calvin: Why hello there Alex…Lenni. Come to see me off?

Alex: That depends. How far away you going…and for how long?

Lenni: Alex!

Calvin: Well for your information, I am headed for one of the most _prestigious _boarding schools on the west coast.

Alex: You're going to California?

Calvin: New York is just too small for my brilliance. But hey, I'll be back for Thanksgiving.

Lenni: Wow. Good luck, Calvin.

Alex: Yeah. It'll be kind of boring not having you around.

Calvin: Of course…but I'm sure you'll find _someone_ to list down in your case book next time a mystery pops up, eh?

Alex and Lenni exchange a look as Calvin's mother comes out and gets into the taxi.

Calvin's mother: Come along Calvin, your flight is in three hours.

Calvin: (towards the taxi) Coming Ma. (to Lenni and Alex) Have a beautiful day.

Calvin gets into the taxi and Alex and Lenni wave.

Alex: All right! This'll be a _great_ year.

Lenni: (sighs) Yeah. No Calvin.

Alex looks at her and holds his hands out.

Alex: What? This is a _good_ thing.

Lenni: I know. It's just…it kind of reminds me…of when Rob left.

Alex sighs and pats her shoulder.

Alex: You ever hear from him?

Lenni: Nope. Not one letter all summer. Did something happen to him?

Alex: I dunno. Hector stopped getting letters too.

Lenni: Did he send his new address anyway?

Alex: Of course he did. Says he has to keep his promise…even if Rob _was_ abducted by aliens.

Lenni: (gives a slight laugh) No. I think…he's mad about something.

Alex: What would he be mad about?

Lenni: (sighs) I don't know. But…the last letter I sent him…was about graduating and going to prom.

Lenni and Alex exchange a significant look.

Cut To: California Pacific School for Boys. Calvin is trying to get his mother to leave his dorm room.

Calvin's mother: And if you get a rash, make sure you use the prickly heat powder in your underwear…

Calvin: MA! I will be FINE! Now you're going to miss your flight.

Calvin's mother: All right Dear. Oh but _do_ make sure you call me.

Calvin sighs and lets his mother kiss him on the cheek before she finally leaves, dabbing her face with a tissue. He looks around the room and rubs his hands together.

Calvin: (rubs hands together) Freedom at _last_. Oh this is gonna be fun.

Calvin unpacks, taking out a laptop computer, several books about birds, and a photo of Attila the Parrot. Calvin sighs as he looks at it.

Calvin: You'd love it here, Attila. But then…they don't allow pets.

He puts the picture on a shelf and glances over at the other side of the room, which has already been moved into. The wall is covered in licence plates and street signs and the shelves are full of books. He gives a nod and walks over.

Calvin: Let's just see what the new roommate has over here.

Calvin sees a great many books and raises his eyebrows.

Calvin: Poetry? Oh brother. History books…novels…more poetry. How many books does a guy need?

Calvin goes over to the desk and sees another laptop, as well as a stack of notebooks of different colors and a box full of journals.

Calvin: You got a laptop, Pal. What's with all the notebooks?

Calvin then notices a portable CD player with an assortment of CDs. He raises his eyebrows and picks one up.

Calvin: Hey. This guy is a fan of Lenni's. (rubs chin) I wonder if he'll believe me if I mention that I asked her out once.

Calvin puts the CD down and looks at another box, which includes a skateboard, sneakers, and a boomerang. Calvin picks it up and raises his eyebrows.

Calvin: Where'd he get this thing?

He then notices a smaller box under the boomerang. He takes it out and notices it's full of letters. He looks at the address and his eyes grow wide as a broad smile stretches across his face.

Calvin: Now _this_ is interesting. (rubs chin) _Very_ interesting.

Calvin hears someone outside and quickly puts the box of letters and boomerang back. He stands up and leans back against the window as another young man comes in. He's wearing sunglasses, an orange bandanna, a flannel shirt over a t-shirt, army pants and boots. He has a bag over his shoulder and a stack of books in one arm as he closes the door with the other. He looks over at Calvin and gives a start, which makes Calvin laugh.

Calvin: Well well…Rob Baker. Fancy meeting _you_ here.


	2. Chapter 2

RIVAL ROOMMATES – PART TWO

Opening Scene: Rob is staring at Calvin as he slowly puts the books down on his bed. He then lifts up the sunglasses, revealing very wide brown eyes.

Rob: Calvin?

Calvin: (spreads his arms) The one and only. What are the odds, right? The two of us getting put in the same room.

Rob: (groaning) Oh no. Oh please no.

Calvin: (nodding) Oh yes. But relax. We're old friends, right?

Rob gives him a look and puts his bag on the bed. Calvin gives a shrug.

Calvin: Okay, so we weren't exactly _friends_. But at least you're with someone you know.

Rob: (rolls eyes) A little too _well_. You bring your stuffed booger-bat with you?

Calvin: Oh very funny. At least I don't have a box full of love letters from Lenni Frazier.

Rob spins around with clenched fists.

Rob: (angrily) You were in my _stuff_?!

Calvin: I only looked at the address to see what my new roommate's name was. My oh my…quite a few letters in there too.

Rob storms over to the box and puts it away in the closet, slamming the door. He then glares at Calvin and points at him.

Rob: You keep your nose out of my things. You got me?

Calvin: Fine fine. But see…you had better keep your invisible _friend_…out of _my_ things.

Rob lowers his hand but still has a deadly glare. Calvin gives a grin and shakes a finger.

Calvin: You thought I forgot about that, didn't cha?

Rob: (sarcastically) One can only hope.

Calvin chuckles as Rob turns to his textbooks, putting them on the shelf with the others. Calvin discreetly tucks a stuffed booger-bat under his pillow before flopping down on his bed.

Calvin: How'd you get into a fancy school like this anyway?

Rob: Six months of writing papers and a few connections with the military.

Calvin: Oh that's right. Wasn't your dad a lieutenant or something?

Rob: A _colonel_. And now he's the U.S. Ambassador to Australia. Getting into this school was my only chance of escaping.

Calvin: Was Australia that bad?

Rob: Not the country so much. But the _school_ sure was. I had to get a haircut and wear a _uniform_. Looked like a total moron.

Calvin: You do anyway.

Rob: (looks over his shoulder) Oh very funny.

Calvin: (grins) You got a picture of this uniform?

Rob: Shoot no. Burned my school pictures in the fireplace.

Calvin: Too bad. I bet _Lenni_ would've liked one.

Rob glares at him as Calvin cocks his head.

Calvin: You still writing her?

Rob: (grunts) No. Been too busy moving to write.

Calvin: Too busy? Or just bitter that she went to prom with that Chinese guy?

Rob slams the last book down, making Calvin jump.

Calvin: Seems I hit a sore spot there.

Rob: (sighs) Just stop talking, Calvin. You might live longer.

Calvin grins as Rob lies back on his bed and covers his face.

CUT TO: The outside campus. Various students are running over to a large statue of one of the founders, which has silly string all over it. Several of the teachers are also there in deep discussion.

Teacher: All right, move along here. We'll find out who did this.

Another teacher: And whoever _did_ do this will be sent right _home_.

CUT TO: A classroom. Calvin is at his desk during a lecture when the principal comes in with two security guards.

Principal: All right everyone. Due to the recent vandalism on campus, we will be searching all of your bags.

Calvin and the other students groan as they put their bags on their desks. The guards go up and down the rows, searching the bags. They get to Calvin, who crosses his arms. He then gasps, as the guard pulls out a can of silly string.

Calvin: Hey!

Guard: I found something.

Calvin: But…that's not mine!

Principal: Ferguson. Come with me.

The principal drags a protesting Calvin out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

RIVAL ROOMMATES – PART THREE

CUT TO: The Principal's Office. Calvin is standing there with a pained look on his face as the principal glares at him.

Principal: We have very high standards here Ferguson. Vandalizing school property is a very serious offense.

Calvin: But I didn't…

Principal: The evidence shows otherwise. You had a can of silly string in your bag…and the store your mother runs in New York sells things like that.

Calvin: I'm being framed.

Principal: By whom?

Calvin: My roommate most likely. He hates my guts.

Principal: The term just started and you're both new students.

Calvin: We knew each other before, Sir. And there's no love lost between me and Baker.

Principal: That's a pretty strong accusation, Ferguson.

Calvin: Well seeing as I'm getting kicked out and sent back to New York if we don't find out who _really_ did this…

The principal sighs as there's a knock on the door.

Principal: Yes?

The secretary pops her head in.

Secretary: Robert Baker wishes to see you.

The principal looks at Calvin, who raises his eyebrows.

Principal: Send him in.

Rob walks into the principal's office and stands next to Calvin.

Principal: (crosses his arms) What is it, Baker?

Rob: Calvin didn't do it, Sir.

The principal glances at Calvin, who raises his eyebrows and looks at Rob.

Principal: Do you know who did?

Rob: No Sir. I only know the evidence indicates that it wasn't him.

Principal: What evidence?

Rob: First of all, the can found in his bag is still sealed. Therefore, it was not the one used to vandalize the statue.

The principal quickly picks up the can on his desk.

Principal: You're right. (looks at Rob) How did you know it was sealed?

Rob: I have sharp eyes, Sir. I also know that Calvin _flew_ here from New York and could not have brought an aerosol can on board the plane. It came from somewhere here and not from his mother's store in New York.

The principal nods again and crosses his arms.

Principal: Anything else?

Rob: Just one more thing, Sir. I was told that there's an entire case of those things in a storage room in Yardley Hall, although two cans are missing. One is on your desk and the other is in room 218 of the same building.

Principal: (nods slowly) And…who told you this?

Rob: Someone who wishes to remain anonymous, Sir.

Calvin stifles a laugh as the principal nods.

Principal: Both of you wait outside.

CUT TO: Outside the principal's office. Rob sits calmly as Calvin peers at him.

Calvin: Someone who wishes to remain anonymous?

Rob: Shut up, Calvin. Let me handle this.

Calvin shakes his head as the principal comes outside. They both stand up and the principal sighs.

Principal: Well…that tip checked out. It was one of the older boys in Yardley Hall who vandalized the statue.

Calvin: It was?

Principal: Yes. The _used_ can of silly string was found in his room, as well as a plan to vandalize other statues on campus while planting evidence in the bags of new students.

The principal hands back Calvin's bag and extends his hand.

Principal: Sorry to trouble you, Ferguson.

Calvin: shakes his hand You're only doing your job, Sir.

Principal: Thank you. And I _highly_ suggest you _thank_ your roommate.

The principal then shakes hands with Rob.

Principal: You sure you don't want to study law enforcement? You're a good detective.

Rob: Thank you Sir. But I'll stick to writing mystery novels.

The principal smiles and returns to his office as Rob and Calvin stroll out of the building. Once outside, Calvin glares at Rob.

Calvin: All right soldier boy, spill it.

Rob: Forget it, Calvin. You know too much as it is.

Calvin: Oh I don't need to know _how_ you did it. I already know _how_.

Rob stops and peers at Calvin who jabs a finger at him.

Calvin: What I want to know is _why_.


	4. Chapter 4

RIVAL ROOMMATES – PART FOUR

Opening Scene: Rob and Calvin are walking across campus and Calvin jabs his finger at Rob.

Calvin: What I want to know is _why_.

Rob: Why?

Calvin: Why would you of all people…be helping _me_?

Rob raises his eyebrows as Calvin waves his arms.

Calvin: They were ready to kick me out. And you're not exactly thrilled with the living arrangement we currently have. You'd have had the room to yourself! All you had to do was keep your mouth shut!

Rob gives a slight nod as Calvin puts his hands on his hips.

Calvin: So why did you do it?

Rob: (shrugs) First of all…it's been a while. I miss solving a case.

Calvin peers at Rob, who shifts his weight.

Rob: And I knew it wasn't you. You're a slimy creep and everything, but you're too smart to have the evidence in your own bag. You'd have planted it in _mine_.

Calvin: Oh ha ha.

Rob: Laugh all you want, Calvin. But a good detective doesn't just stand by and let an innocent bystander take the rap.

Calvin: Is that all?

Rob: No.

Calvin raises his eyebrows as Rob looks at him.

Rob: I owed it to you.

Calvin gives him a puzzled look.

Calvin: You _owed_ it to me? Since when do you owe me anything?

Rob: (gives a laugh) Calvin, Calvin. (looks at him) I have been in your debt since before you even knew who I was.

Calvin raises his eyebrows as Rob shakes his head.

Rob: If you hadn't been smearing Alex, I would not have met him or Jamal.

FLASHBACK: Jamal talking to Rob in the computer room. Alex and Jamal confronting Rob in the cafeteria.

Rob: If they hadn't asked for dirt on _you_, I would not have met Lenni.

FLASHBACK: Rob bringing Lenni and Jamal an envelope full of dirt on Calvin.

Rob: If not for Lenni, I would not have joined the team…

FLASHBACK: Rob coming over to Lenni's place to hear her song and the others jumping out and asking him to join the team.

Rob: And if not for the team…I would have died of severe dehydration in November of 1992.

FLASHBACK: Rob languishing in the subway tunnel.

Calvin stares at Rob with wide eyes, but Rob just turns and walks back to the dorm.

CUT TO: The dorm room on Saturday morning. Calvin is writing a message at his desk.

Calvin: (writing)

_Ghostwriter,_

_I know I can't see you, but as a favor to Rob, tell his friends to be at The Party Animal today at 5 p.m._

Calvin leaves the note on his desk as he looks at his watch and goes out the door. A ball of light flies over the note and out the window.

CUT TO: The Party Animal. Gaby and Tina are already in the store when Jamal comes in.

Jamal: Did you guys get that weird message?

Gaby: Yeah. But…Ghostwriter wouldn't tell us who it was from.

Tina: He only said we had to be here at five.

Jamal: Well it's almost five.

Gaby: There's Alex and Lenni.

Alex and Lenni come in, also looking puzzled.

Alex: Did any of you call a rally here?

Jamal: No.

Lenni: It isn't even a real rally is it? Ghostwriter didn't even use the word rally.

They all talk to each other as the phone rings and Mrs. Ferguson answers it.

Mrs. Ferguson: (on phone) Oh hello Sweetie! I'm so glad to hear from you. I'm so proud of you Calvin. Why I was just telling Mrs….What's that? Well yes there is a group of your old friends here. Lenni Frazier?

Lenni looks up and turns towards Mrs. Ferguson.

Mrs. Ferguson: (to Lenni) Calvin wants to speak with you. You're Lenni, am I right?

Lenni: (walking over) Yeah. (takes phone) Hello?

Calvin: (cheerfully) Hey Lenni! What's the good word?

Lenni: (rolls eyes) What do you want, Calvin?

Calvin: All right, I'll get to the point. You still hanging out with that Chinese guy?

Lenni: (frowns) Um…that's not any of your business. And he's from Vietnam, not China.

Calvin: All the same to me. In any case, I wanted to let you know that my roommate here is a HUGE fan of yours…and super jealous that you're going out with that guy.

Lenni: Your roommate is a fan?

Calvin: Has all your CDs and a bunch of _love _poems. Guy is _crazy_ about you.

Lenni: (rolls eyes) Right. That's nice and all but...

Calvin: Oh come on, Lenni. The guy would be a _lot_ easier to live with if he were in a better mood...and he's been too busy to write back and tell you all of this _himself_. Of course, he could also be too chicken...

Lenni: (blinks) Wait...what?

Calvin: Well the guy has a whole box full of letters from you. But he's been a little busy moving here from Australia.

Lenni lets out a gasp.

Lenni: ROB IS THERE?

The rest of the team suddenly runs over to Lenni and gathers around the phone.

Calvin: (laughs) I know right? The bum got tired of Australia and managed to get as far as the west coast. You should have seen the _look _on his face when he found out he's stuck with _me_ for the next nine months.

Lenni: (trying hard not to laugh) Wait a minute. Rob is there…at your school…and you're rooming together?

Jamal: _What_?

Alex: Are you serious?

Calvin: Trust me. We had nothing to do with this. The school assigns roommates from incoming freshman.

Tina: (looking at Gaby) Rob and Calvin are _roommates_?

Gaby: Hoo boy.

Lenni: But…hold on. Did you say Rob was…jealous?

The rest of the team looks at each other and lean even closer to the phone.

Calvin: Well _hello. _There is a _reason_ I waited for him to be long gone before making a move on you. He almost beat me up for that.

Lenni: Um…almost?

Calvin: I reminded him that you turned me down. It's the Chinese guy he needs to go and beat up.

Lenni: (annoyed) Vietnamese.

Tina: (wide-eyed) Rob is jealous of Tuan?

Gaby: (giggles) Well he _likes_ her.

Jamal: You guys are _surprised_ by this?

Alex: I'm not. But uh…seems _Lenni_ sure is.

Lenni punches Alex in the arm as there's some background noise on the phone of a door opening.

Calvin: (in the background) Where've you been?

Lenni gasps as she listens carefully.

Rob: (in the background) I went to the library. Some of us actually have _homework_ over the weekend. You talking to your mom?

Calvin: (in the background) I was for a minute, but she handed the phone to Lenni Frazier.

Lenni and the team stifle their laughter as a loud scuffle is heard over the phone.

Rob: Lenni?

Lenni: Rob? Is that really you?

Rob: Unfortunately. Seems I was better off in Australia.

Lenni: Maybe you were. (grins) What's this I hear about you being jealous?

There's a pause over the phone as the team holds their breath.

Rob: CALVIN!

The team laughs as more scuffling is heard over the phone.

Rob: (in the background) YOU HAD BETTER RUN, BOOGER-BAT!

Lenni: Rob! Get back over here.

Rob: (sighs) See what I mean? What else did he say?

Lenni: Well um...he mentioned you haven't been in a good mood.

Rob: Well why _would_ I be? I've been in ninth grade since January with no breaks. I had to write five papers of a _least_ ten pages each to get into this school. I filled out a stack of paperwork as tall as the Empire State Building. And when I finally get back on American soil, I'm stuck in a room with Calvin!

There's a pause with only the sound of Rob breathing hard. Lenni sighs and gives a nod.

Lenni: (softly) Not to mention your girl going to prom with someone else.

Lenni bites her lip and hears a long sigh.

Rob: (quietly) That too.

The team looks at each other as Lenni nods.

Lenni: I'm sorry, Rob.

Rob: It's not your fault. Just…sometimes…I hate my life.

Lenni bites her lip and looks at the team. Jamal then gives a smile and leans over to the phone.

Jamal: We all have our days, Pink Guy.

Rob: Jamal? What are you doing there?

Alex: All of us are here, Rob.

Rob: Wait…ALL of you?

Gaby: Except Hector and Casey.

Rob: Well I knew about them. Dad forwarded a postcard from Puerto Rico. Seems it went around the world and back again.

Tina: So was it you that called the rally?

Rob: Called a rally?

Lenni: Yeah. We all get this message from (looks over at Calvin's mother) G.W…that we have to be at The Party Animal at five o'clock.

Rob: What the…hold on a minute.

The team looks at each other as there's the sound of shuffling papers.

Rob: Ghostwriter…I know I can't see you, but as a favor to Rob, tell his friends to be at the Party Animal today at 5 p.m. Why that sneaky little…

Jamal: That's right. Calvin _knows_ about Ghostwriter…but can't see him.

Alex: And doesn't know how to call a rally.

Tina: But…why is he doing a favor for you?

Rob: Aw, one of the older students was pulling a prank on the first day of class. They thought it was Calvin…but I told the principal that there was evidence pointing to someone else.

Alex: Awesome. You had a whole case?

Rob: A rather brief one. Had to solve it quickly so Calvin didn't get kicked out. Wasn't much fun doing it by myself though.

Jamal: I'm with you there.

Lenni: Yeah. But uh…maybe you and Calvin can be a team.

Rob: Right. And maybe _you_ and Calvin should date.

Lenni: ROB!

The others laugh as Lenni makes a face.

Rob: You thought I forgot about that, didn't you?

Lenni: Oh very funny. Did Calvin tell you the whole reason he asked me _then_ is because you were gone?

Rob: He may have mentioned it when I was getting ready to beat him up. It would've been easier in seventh grade though. He's gotten tall.

Alex: But is he taller than _you_?

Rob: Ha! _No one_ is taller than _me_. He's pretty close though.

The team laughs as Lenni looks over at Mrs. Ferguson again.

Lenni: Well we'd better not tie up the phone. But listen Rob. You are going to send me a _long_ letter explaining in _detail_ how you got to California. I'll expect it within the next two weeks, got it?

Rob: (sighs) Yes ma'am.

Alex: And make sure you write to Hector too. He thinks you went to Mars.

Rob: (laughs) That's what the postcard said. I got one ready to send back to him, so I'll get started on that _long_ one for Lenni.

Lenni: (grins) Good. I'll be watching for it.

Gaby: Make sure it's nice and mushy.

Lenni: Gaby!

Rob: (clears throat) Ahem...point noted. Bye everybody. I need to go beat up my roommate.

Lenni: Bye Rob.

CUT TO: The dorm room. Rob and Calvin both come in laughing, covered in dirt, scuff marks, and bruises.

Calvin: You never said you did _wrestling_ in Australia.

Rob: You didn't ask. (pulls off shirt) I also ran track.

Calvin: Well I guessed _that _much. (also removes shirt) You even _need_ that skateboard anymore?

Rob: It's good for longer distances. (sits down) Oh but I'm beat.

Calvin: _You're_ beat? _I'm_ the one that got beat up.

Rob: (glares at him) You're the one who was spilling the beans to the _entire_ team. Now go take a shower. I need to get started on this _long_ letter to Lenni.

Calvin grins and grabs a towel. He then peers over Rob's shoulder, but Rob swings a fist at him.

Rob: Will you get out of here?

Calvin: Fine fine.

Rob: Calvin…

Calvin looks at him and Rob sighs.

Rob: Thanks.

Calvin nods and leaves to take a shower as Rob starts his letter.


	5. Chapter 5

MAX MOUSE STRIKES AGAIN – PART ONE

Opening Scene: Calvin returns to his dorm room with a suitcase and finds Rob is lying on his bed reading a book.

Rob: (looking up) How was New York?

Calvin: Cold.

Rob: (nods) You go to the parade?

Calvin: Nah. Your buddy Tina did though. Sent you a video of it.

Rob: (sighs) Yeah. Not sure how I can watch it though. The VCR in the lobby is _shot_.

Calvin: (puts down suitcase) What?

Rob: Frank and Marcus on the third floor busted it. (rolls eyes) They're supposed to pay for a new one but…

Calvin: Oh like _that'll_ ever happen. (opens suitcase) But you might not want to watch this anyway. Lenni was performing with that boyfriend of hers.

Rob: (sighs) Yeah well…she's still in it.

Calvin: (shakes his head) What is it with you anyway?

Rob: What?

Calvin: Writing to the girl and saying it's _okay_ for her to date another guy?

Rob: Well what am I _supposed_ to do? It's _her_ life.

Calvin: But you're still in love with her.

Rob: (glares) And that doesn't change the fact that I'm her _friend_. And if she wants to date a guy who's into music and plays guitar…and is older and better looking…who am I to object? I'm not even _there_.

Rob moodily stares at his book as Calvin shakes his head.

Calvin: Great. Now he's going to a sourpuss until Christmas.

* * *

CUT TO: Mitchell's Computer Repairs and Café. Calvin comes in with an old VCR and takes it up to the counter, where a tall young man with blond hair is working on a circuit board.

Calvin: Hey there. I was wondering if you could repair this piece of junk.

Young Man: (looks at the VCR) Hmmm. It's an old one…but I think so. You in a hurry?

Calvin: Yes. My roommate will be _much_ easier to live with if he's able to watch that videotape I brought from New York.

Young Man: Well this might take a while. Here's my card. Call me tomorrow and I'll give you an estimate.

Calvin: (takes card) Thanks. (looks at card) Craig Mitchell?

Craig: That's me. Anything else?

Calvin: (looks at the computers in the café) Do these have modems?

Craig: Yep. Internet is fifty cents an hour.

Calvin: I'll take one then.

Craig nods and starts working on the VCR as Calvin goes to a computer. He notices a girl at another computer, who has a long pony-tail and is chewing gum.

Calvin: Janice Hall?

The girl looks around but Calvin ducks behind his own computer. He rubs his chin before he finds an online bulletin board called _The Fun House._

Calvin: Yep. Uses the same one…and the same handle.

Calvin watches the conversation carefully.

_Mm_: _The time is ripe for me to finally get revenge._

_Running Man: What do you have in mind?_

_Mm: Something that'll make them suffer the way WE did._

_Running Man: But why should I help?_

_Mm: Taking out these two will get you what you want. _

_Running Man: You're sure? The guy who got ME isn't there anymore._

_Mm: But the guy who got YOU is still in touch with them. He's even in love with HER._

_Running Man: He is?_

_Mm: I have it on good authority. Trust me. You help me get back at L J Bad…and reporter boy will suffer accordingly._

Calvin raises his eyebrows and quickly copies the conversation into a document and sends it to the printer. He makes sure Janice is not paying attention as he gets the paper from the printer and goes back to the counter.

Calvin: I gotta get going. (puts money on the counter)

Craig: All right. How about you leave your number in case I get this done quicker?

Calvin: (writes number) Here you go. I'm Calvin but my roommate Rob might answer.

Craig: (takes note) Got it.

CUT TO: The dorm room. Calvin comes in and finds Rob is writing in a notebook.

Rob: Where'd you run off to?

Calvin: I was seeing about getting the VCR fixed…but never mind that. I got _big_ news.

Rob sits back as Calvin takes out the paper he printed out.

Rob: You're snooping again?

Calvin: Well _yeah_. See this little thing here? That's the symbol for _Max Mouse_.

Rob does a double-take.

Rob: Max Mouse? The hacker that invaded Hurston's computers?

Calvin: Oh you heard about it?

Rob: (goes to closet) I got a letter about it…several pages long. And I _distinctly_ remember falling out of my chair a few times while I was reading it. (turns to Calvin) Didn't it turn out to be Janice Hall?

Calvin: Yep. Shy little thing what never gets noticed…until she starts setting off the fire alarm and changing grades.

Rob: (gets box of letters) Right. I was pretty sure it would be Erica Dansby. She's all into computers and the internet. (shuffles through letters) Let's see…(pulls out letter) Gotta be this one.

Rob sits on the bed and opens the letter. Calvin tries to look at it but Rob pulls it away.

Calvin: Hey now. I was actually _there_.

Rob: (frowns) I know. Lenni wrote a whole page about you asking her out…and how she helped you bury your parrot. That was the first time I fell out of my chair.

Calvin: Uh huh. Well this was one instance where was _glad_ your little group of friends caught somebody. Max Mouse recorded the whole thing.

Rob looks up at him.

Rob: She _recorded_ it?

Calvin: Yep. Was going to play my _Ode to Attila_ over the school PA system since I lost that game. Thankfully she was caught before she could do it.

Rob: (nods) Always wondered about that. The others didn't know what she was going to do if you _lost._ Just that you wanted a date with Lenni if you won…which was the second time I fell out of my chair.

Calvin laughs as Rob shakes his head and reads over the letter, also looking at what Calvin printed out.

Rob: (frowns) And you're right. She's out to get back and Lenni and Jamal. Their handle was _L J Bad_.

Calvin: That's what I thought. And she's going to need help from _Running Man_ since she's here in California.

Rob: (looks at Calvin) She is?

Calvin: Yeah. Didn't I tell you? She was sitting _right_ there in that café. Why I went on the bulletin board to see what she was up to.

Rob: Did she see you?

Calvin: I don't think so.

Rob: (runs hand through his hair) Let's hope you're right. My guess is…_Running Man_ is someone in New York.

Calvin: Yeah. And he'll be doing the dirty work…seeing as _he_ got caught before too.

Rob: Right. If we can figure out who _he_ is, we can warn Lenni and Jamal about him.

Calvin: Well look at this here. _The one who caught ME isn't around anymore_. (looks at Rob) He wouldn't be talking about _you_, would he?

Rob: (sighs) It's possible. But there was another guy that was on the team that moved away. I forget his name.

Calvin: Another guy?

Rob: Yeah. Moved away right before I met Jamal and Alex. Helped them prove Jamal didn't burn down a store.

Calvin: (nods) I remember that. Brinker's was a video store…and it was big news when it burned down. But it turned out it was Brinker himself that did it.

Rob: (looks at him) It was?

Calvin: Yeah. Far as I know, Brinker's still doing time.

Rob nods and looks at the note again.

Rob: Well if that's the case…_Running Man_ is probably someone else…and is referring to _me_ not being there.

Calvin: Right. Especially since Janice mentions you being in _love._

Rob: (frowns) But how would she know about _that_?

Calvin: Oh come on, soldier boy. Everyone at Hurston knew you and Lenni had a thing for each other, _except_ for you and Lenni.

Rob: Oh very funny.

Calvin: Just sayin'. And you were also (points to the paper) a _reporter_. You were writing for the school paper.

Rob: (nods) Yeah. (looks at paper) _Running Man_.

Rob bites his lip as Calvin raises his eyebrows.

Calvin: You know who that is?

Rob: I can venture a guess. I was the one who caught the guy vandalizing the school before the Star Jam.

Calvin: (eyes wide) You mean…a guy that was a _runner_?

Rob: (nods) And on the track team…which I was writing about for the paper.

Calvin also nods as Rob peers at the paper.

Rob: Tony Boyd.


	6. Chapter 6

MAX MOUSE STRIKES AGAIN – PART TWO

Opening Scene: Mead High School. Alex is talking to Victor Torres in the hallway.

Victor: No kidding? Tony Boyd is helping Janice Hall get back at you guys?

Alex: Yep. We just heard about it from Rob. Janice is out in California…and chatting with a guy called _Running Man_. A guy who's _also_ mad at us for catching him.

Victor: But it was Rob that caught him.

Alex: (smugly) Well Rob had a little help. And see…this _Running Man_ wants to get back at him too…and Max Mouse says he'll suffer plenty if something happens to _us_.

Victor: (nods) Yeah. Rob was pretty fond of you guys. Said you were a second family.

Alex: I know. Hence why he warned us about Tony. We gotta figure out where he is.

Victor: Hmmm. We got a track meet tomorrow. He might be running for another school.

Alex: Where's the track meet?

Victor tells Alex where the track meet is and Alex gives him a pat on the back. As Victor leaves, Alex writes in his red casebook.

Alex: (writing) _RALLY A_

CUT TO: The Subway. Jamal is giving his seat to an elderly lady and looks up at the sign.

GW: _RALLY A_

Jamal: (nods) Better get off at the next stop.

CUT TO: Hurston Middle School. Tina and Gaby are coming out of the building.

Tina: So Tuan is trying to think of what to get Lenni for Christmas.

Gaby: Well he better give her something _nice_. He's got competition.

Tina: I know…but he's not worried about that. Rob's all the way in California.

Gaby: Well he _should_ be worried. Rob is writing letters…and he's a _pro_ when it comes to writing. A few love poems and he'll have Lenni wrapped around his little finger.

Tina shakes her head as Ghostwriter appears and writes on the back of another student's backpack.

GW: _RALLY A_

Gaby: Alex must have talked to Victor.

Tina: Yeah. Let's go.

CUT TO: Mead High School Music Room. Lenni is playing music with Tuan and then looks up at a poster for a Christmas concert.

GW: _RALLY A_

Lenni: (turns of keyboard) I gotta go.

Tuan: Right now?

Lenni: (grabs bag) Yeah. Forgot that I was supposed to meet Alex after school.

Tuan: (sighs and looks at watch) Well all right. I have rehearsal with _The Leaping Dogs_ anyway.

Lenni: Thanks.

Tuan shakes his head as Lenni runs from the room.

CUT TO: Alex's room. The team gathers and Alex shares what he found out from Victor.

Alex: If any of us are free to go to this track meet, we can find Tony Boyd.

Lenni: But Tony might know we're on to him.

Jamal: Man. Too bad Casey and Hector are gone.

Gaby: Why?

Jamal: Because they weren't around when we _caught_ Tony Boyd. He wouldn't recognize them.

Tina: But…wait a minute. What about Gaby and me?

Lenni: You two?

Gaby: Yeah. We weren't at Hurston when you caught Tony…so he might not recognize _us_.

Alex: (frowns and shakes his head) I don't like it.

Tina: Alex…

Jamal: Sorry. But I'm with him. You two _did_ perform in the Star Jam…and you _did_ help us catch Janice. She could very well have told Tony that you're part of the team.

Alex: And Tony might also know that you're my sister.

Lenni: (rubs chin) But…what about Tuan?

Tina: Tuan?

Lenni: Yeah. You go to the track meet with Tuan. He can look after you…and Tony shouldn't catch on.

Jamal: (snaps fingers) That might work. Tony didn't go to the Star Jam, so he shouldn't know about you.

Gaby: And I don't think Janice knew about _us_. Just Lenni and Jamal.

Alex: (sighs) Well…I still don't like it…but okay.

CUT TO: Calvin and Rob's Dorm Room. Calvin is reading a book while Rob works on his laptop and nods.

Rob: All right. Tina went to a track meet with her brother…and found out Tony Boyd is at another school over in Flatbush.

Calvin: They gonna have GW keep an eye on him?

Rob: Actually…Jamal has a friend at the High School of Science who's from Flatbush. Lives on Tony's street.

Calvin: How'd you find out where Tony lived?

Rob gives Calvin a look and Calvin nods.

Calvin: Never mind.

Rob: Right. (turns back to computer) But _we_ need to keep an eye on Janice…and that chat room.

Calvin: Yeah. Should I go back to that café?

Rob: (shakes head) No. You should let me do that. She might recognize you.

Calvin: (rubs chin) Oh yeah. Check on the VCR while you're there.

CUT TO: Mitchell's Computer Repairs and Café. Rob comes in and finds Craig behind the counter.

Rob: Hey. You Craig?

Craig: That's me. What can I do for you?

Rob: My roommate left a VCR here to the other day. Calvin Ferguson.

Craig: Oh yeah. (reaches under desk) Just about done with it. (takes out VCR) You must be Rob.

Rob: Yeah. I'm gonna be renting a computer.

Craig: Well let me see if I can finish this up for you.

Rob nods and goes to a computer. He glances over and notices Janice Hall is at another one, blowing her bubble gum. He nods and goes to _The Fun House_ chat room under the handle _Pink Guy_.

_Running Man: Plan is set for the gig on Friday night._

_Mm: Excellent. Make sure you get this on tape._

_Running Man: No problem. Now what about that favor?_

_Mm: It's in the bag. _

_Running Man: Good. I want footage also._

_Mm: Piece of cake._

Rob: (rubs chin) What favor is he talking about?

Rob copies and pastes the conversation and prints it out, making sure Janice doesn't notice him. He then goes over to Craig and pays for the computer time.

Craig: Well the VCR should work now.

Rob: Great. How much for that?

Rob pays Craig and takes the VCR. Craig goes to work on something else as Rob looks at the receipt. Ghostwriter then shows up and writes out a message.

GW: _Running Man: The time bomb at HSC should be set up by Monday._

Rob: (eyes wide) Time bomb?


	7. Chapter 7

MAX MOUSE STRIKES AGAIN – PART THREE

Opening Scene: Jamal is on the subway and looks up at the sign.

GW: _Rally J - Live_

Jamal: Rob must have something.

Cut to: Jamal's room. Jamal sits down and turns on the computer. There's a knock on the door.

Jamal: Come in.

Alex and Lenni come in.

Alex: You got something?

Jamal: No. _Rob_ called this rally. That's why it said _live_.

Lenni: Live?

Jamal: Right. It's like…using a chat room or bulletin board, only we're going to use Ghostwriter. That way, we know the conversation is private.

Lenni nods as another knock comes to the door. Alex lets Gaby and Tina in.

Gaby: So Rob called a rally from California?

Jamal: Yep. Ghostwriter is going to write for him...like he did when I was in London. (typing) _Team is ready._

_GW: Something is going to happen at a gig on Friday that will be recorded._

Lenni: Oh no! Our gig with _The Leaping Dogs_ is on Friday. A big music producer was going to come and listen.

Alex: You might want to cancel.

Tina: Tuan won't be happy about that. This is a big gig for the band…and could get them a recording contract.

Lenni: Well…maybe they can still play it…but without me.

Gaby: But something might still happen.

Tina: We just need to tell Tuan that we were warned about something. Maybe they can play the gig another time.

Lenni: Yeah.

Jamal: Look. Rob has something else.

_GW: There's also something about a time bomb being set up by Monday at HSC. Not sure what that is._

Jamal nods and types.

Jamal_: _(typing)_ HSC is the High School of Science. A time bomb is a computer virus set to go off later._

Gaby: So it looks like there's a plan for you…and also a plan for Lenni.

Lenni: Yeah…it's just like when Max Mouse was up against us before. She was going to blame the fire drills on _me_.

Jamal: And also send in my essay full of mistakes and bad language…to ruin my chances of getting into the High School of Science.

Alex: So this time…it's reversed. She's trying to ruin Lenni's big gig…and her chances of getting a contract…

Jamal: And she'll make it look like _I_ set off the time bomb at school.

Tina: Although it's actually Tony Boyd who's going to do that.

Gaby: I still find it funny that Tony's doing all this for Janice. What's he getting out of it?

Alex: Well Rob said Tony wants to get back at him…and making _us_ suffer is the way to do it.

Jamal: Yeah but…I'm with Gaby. There might be more to it than that…and Rob might want to be careful.

Lenni: Does Janice know he's in California?

Jamal: (typing) _Does she know you're in CA?_

_GW: I don't think so. She uses the same internet café we do, but we're careful to make sure she doesn't see us._

Lenni: I don't like the sound of that.

Alex: Yeah. Janice is good at being invisible.

Jamal: (nods and types) _You both need to be careful. She could come after you if she finds out you're there._

_GW: Don't worry. I wasn't there during the case._

Lenni: He still needs to be careful.

Jamal: (grins and types) _We know. But LENNI is very worried about you and wants you to be careful._

Lenni: Hey!

Gaby: Well you _are_.

_GW: I'll be careful if SHE is. If anything happens to her…_

Jamal: (types) _We'll look after her._

Lenni sighs as Jamal gives her a grin. Tina grabs her bag and opens the door.

Tina: We'd better find Tuan…and the rest of the band.

Lenni: Right. You guys need to figure out how to clear Jamal.

Jamal: Yeah. Especially since I haven't done anything yet.

Alex: Piece of cake. Put your computer and modem in for repairs…and you have proof that you weren't using either one over the weekend.

Jamal: Well…I can do that. But I might also see if we can catch Tony setting it up.

Tina: Yeah. I'd tell you to get it on video…but I don't have a camera this weekend.

Gaby: Seriously? You _always_ have a camera.

Tina: Well Maria checked out the last one this time. And I should go with Lenni anyway to talk to Tuan.

Jamal: (to Tina) Well don't worry about it. _I_ have the camera from my trip to London. I'll just use photographs.

CUT TO: The High School of Science. Jamal is with Alex and Gaby comes over to them.

Gaby: Ghostwriter just sent a message. It looks like Tony Boyd is in the computer room.

Jamal: That's over this way. Stay down.

CUT TO: The High School of Science Computer Room. Jamal, Alex, and Gaby peer in a window and see Tony Boyd putting a disk into the computer. Jamal takes a photo of this and zooms in on the screen. He then snaps pictures of the screen several times.

Jamal: That should do it.

Alex: Great. That last screen showed a program being set up to go off later.

Gaby: So now what?

Jamal: We get these developed…with copies.

Alex: Yeah. Not as incriminating as a video, but it should be enough.

Gaby: You're just mad Tina isn't here.

Alex: Oh knock it off.

Jamal: Yeah. She and Lenni don't have a very easy job either.

CUT TO: Tina's house. Tina and Lenni are talking to Tuan, who is frowning.

Tuan: Cancel the gig? This is our big chance.

Lenni: I know that. But we found out that someone's going to be coming after me during this gig.

Tuan: Who would go after you?

Lenni: (frowns) Janice Hall. She was the computer hacker that Jamal and I caught last year.

Tina: And she was going to frame Lenni for setting off the fire alarms.

Lenni: And now she wants to get back at us. She has another plot to go after Jamal at his school…but she's going to go after _me_ at the gig on Friday.

Tuan: How do you know?

Lenni: Um…I was warned…

Tuan: By who?

Lenni: (sighs) By…Rob.

Tuan frowns as Lenni shakes her head.

Lenni: We're friends okay?

Tuan: Friends that _like_ each other.

Lenni: Well this has nothing to do with that. Rob just found out that Janice is in California and he sent me _and_ Jamal a warning.

Tina: And it was actually _Calvin_ who found out Janice was there.

Tuan: Calvin? That creepy guy that asked you out?

Lenni: (makes a face) Yeah. Him.

Tuan: I don't know. Seems the two of them might be trying to break us up.

Lenni: Tuan! It has nothing to do with that.

Tina: Yeah. They just don't want anything to happen to Lenni _or_ your band. You need to reschedule the gig.

Tuan: But the producer might not be available again.

Lenni: Well…you could also play the gig without me. Whatever the plan is, it's against _me_ and not your group.

Tuan: (sighs) I guess I can talk to the guys about it.

CUT TO: Mitchell's Computer Repairs and Café. Rob is smiling as he visits the chat room.

_Running Man: Both plans foiled. Gig was cancelled last minute and rescheduled in Manhattan. Place there is too secure to pull off anything._

_Mm: She must have been warned._

_Running Man: Both of them were. The other one got pictures of me at HSC. Sent them with an anonymous message telling me to remove the program before Monday, or he sends copies to the police._

_Mm: Oh yes. They were BOTH warned._

_Running Man: How?_

_Mm: By the one who caught YOU. He's reading this right now._

Rob gasps as another message pops up.

_Mm: And if you know what's good for you, Reporter Boy, you will stay RIGHT where you are._

Rob swallows hard and glances across the room, where Janice Hall blows her bubble gum and winks at him.


	8. Chapter 8

MAX MOUSE STRIKES AGAIN – PART FOUR

Opening Scene: Mitchell's Computer Repair and Café. Rob swallows hard and glances across the room, where Janice Hall blows her bubble gum and winks at him. He looks back at his screen as another message appears.

_GW: Don't panic. Help is coming._

Rob bites his lip and flexes his fingers.

Rob: (mutters) How is he going to get me out of _this_?

_Mm: Well well well, Reporter Boy. Not such a big shot NOW, are you?_

_Pink Guy: What do you mean?_

_Mm: Oh you know what I mean. You're stuck in a room with Mashed Potato Head, your girl has ditched you for someone else, and now you're set to get your comeuppance from Running Man._

Rob glances up at a ball of light, which is flying around the room. He then types again.

_Pink Guy: I get that part. But why are YOU helping him do it?_

_Mm: Oh come now. Did you not hear about how your little friends caught me?_

_Pink Guy: Bits and pieces. I was pretty surprised to hear it was you._

_Mm: Oh you shouldn't have been surprised. I was planning that from the day you left._

Rob raises his eyebrows.

_Pink Guy: What does me leaving have to do with it?_

_Mm: It has EVERYTHING to do with it!_

Rob raises his eyebrows again and glances around the room, although without turning his head.

_Pink Guy: I don't get it._

_Mm: Well it's like this. I was wanting you to take me to the Star Jam. But you never asked._

Rob blinks as Max Mouse keeps typing.

_Mm: I even got on the stage to dance, hoping you would join in. But you DIDN'T. Then I was hoping you would do computer stuff for Volunteer Month, but you did the stupid Galaxy Girl thing instead._

_Pink Guy: I'm kind of a fan._

_Mm: Whatever. You did that because SHE was doing it! You were wanting to be with HER!_

Rob blinks again but then gives a frown.

_Pink Guy: She's my friend. Why wouldn't I want to hang out with her?_

_Mm: She was more than a friend._

Rob shakes his head and keeps typing.

_Pink Guy: Well now you're the one who doesn't get it._

_Mm: Get what?_

Rob smiles and types again.

_Pink Guy: That you have to start with being FRIENDS. The reason I picked HER is because she was my FRIEND. She was a FRIEND to the shy kid in the computer room. She was a FRIEND to the awkward guy who kept putting his foot in his mouth. She was a FRIEND to the moron that kept walking into dangerous situations._

Rob glances over at Janice, who is staring at her screen with wide eyes. He smiles and types again.

_Pink Guy: If you really want attention so badly, I would suggest being a FRIEND to someone who needs one. The whole reason I care about HER is because she was my FRIEND. And I will continue caring about her, even if she's with another guy._

Rob smiles as Janice frowns, but Craig comes up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Craig: Miss Hall?

Janice: (jumps) Oh! (turns around) What?

Craig: Sorry to bother you. But you have a phone call.

Janice makes a face but gets up and goes to the counter with Craig, who gives her the phone. Rob looks back at his screen.

_GW: Get home now._

Rob quickly signs out of the computer. He glances over at Craig, but he waves his hand and nods to Janice, who is frowning as she talks on the phone. Rob bites his lip, grabs his things, and leaves.

CUT TO: The dorm. Rob comes in the room, closes the door, and lets out his breath. He then notices Calvin in on the phone, giving a smug grin.

Calvin: (into the phone) Have a beautiful day. (Hangs up)

Rob: But…wait a minute. _You_ called Janice?

Calvin: Sure I did. Can't leave my roommate hanging, can I? You still owe me five bucks.

Rob: But…how'd you know she was on to me?

Calvin: That Craig guy. Called me up and told me you were in hot water.

Rob: Oh. He must be monitoring the computers or something.

Calvin: I guess. You have any idea what she was going to do with you?

Rob: No. And she might still be planning something.

Calvin: Yeah. Craig said we should both stay _right_ here and let him take care of her.

Rob gives a nod.

Rob: Guess he doesn't like hackers using his place.

CUT TO: Mitchell's Computer Repairs and Café. The police are dragging Janice out as Craig is speaking with the chief.

Craig: The browser history on number five has everything you need Lieutenant.

Lieutenant: Thank you. We've been trying to find Max Mouse for months now. Been wrecking all sorts of havoc downtown.

Craig: She has an accomplice in New York also.

Lieutenant: Well we forwarded your tip to the right authorities. I'm sure they'll get him.

CUT TO: Lenni's loft. The team is watching Lieutenant McQuaid on T.V., who is being interviewed by Fannie Mae Banner.

Fannie Mae: There you have it folks. A timely tip from the west coast…and a disgruntled youth is apprehended. But how did this fellow in California know about this?

McQuaid: Well it seems he was connected to a computer hacker out there who was arrested _here_ for similar activity. The tip came from a young man who also has friends here. But I'm still don't know how they do it.

The team laughs heartily.

CUT TO: Mitchell's Computer Repair and Café. Rob and Calvin are looking at Craig.

Rob: Man! They just let her go?

Craig: Yep. I'm guessing she has connections. But seeing as I do too…

Calvin: Oh yeah? Just uh…what kind of connections?

Craig: (nods to Rob) Same as _he_ does.

Rob raises his eyebrows as Ghostwriter flies around.

GW: _The team sends their thanks, Craig._

Rob: Wait a minute…

Craig grins as Calvin cocks his head.

Calvin: I think I remember you now. You were the one that helped Jamal bust ol' Brinker.

Craig: You remember that?

Calvin: Saw the whole thing on T.V. Jamal had just nabbed those THABTO kids the week before…and then nails Brinker.

Craig gives a wink as Rob give a laugh.

Rob: _You're_ the guy that did that?

Craig: That was me. Been keeping in touch with Jamal through our…mutual friend.

Rob: (lets out his breath) Yeah. Thanks a heap.

Calvin: Don't go thanking him yet. They let Janice go, remember?

Craig: Well she's not _completely_ free and clear. Has to go to a special program in L.A. Maybe she'll take your advice and try making _friends_.

Rob: (glares) You read that?

Calvin: Don't be silly. _I_ read that.

Rob: (double a double take) What?

Calvin: Well I'm something of a hacker _too_, you know. My oh my, who'd a thought little Janice had a crush on _you_?

Rob: (frowns) Well it certainly explains her willingness to set _you_ up with Lenni.

Calvin: (rolls eyes) Not that it worked. In any case, I thought Lenni would like a copy of it and sent it to her.

Rob: You _what_?!

Craig laughs as Rob chases Calvin out of the café.


End file.
